


It Tickles!

by Rocketman23



Category: MC:SM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, beard stubble, fluff for the sake of fluff, reader can be either male or female, stubble hurts :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: trying to cuddle a guy with stubble can be very painful and Axel just so happens to love the little squaks it pulls from his partner





	It Tickles!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!!  
> look i did it!  
> i actually finished a wip!  
> this took me longer than was absolutely neccessary but i got sidetracked by camp camp stuff akdfghkl   
> i know im a little late to the party but this loosely based off of @popfizzles oc intereactions with a stubbly Axel.   
> please enjoy!!

“I can’t help but chuckle when you kiss my cheek” Axel pointedly states by way of explanation. His subsiding amusement peaking yet again as their eyes flicker from his bemused gaze, biting their top lip with an embarrassed grimace. He loved teasing them. 

“And you squeak” their otherwise timid countenance falling away like a leaf carried on a summer breeze, cheeks puffing out as they face Axel’s Cheshire grin head on. 

“Only because you ambush me at every turn to rub your scratchy beard on me!” it’s indignant and comes out a little higher pitched than they’d like. They hate that it’s true too, more so because such sudden affection makes them squeak with happiness. Also, his stubble feels like a cat’s tongue but the love is still there. 

“Aww but you love my stubble!” it’s true and he knows it despite the little smile and roll of their eyes he gets. Besides, he loved hearing the little (loud) noises he could pull from them. Especially if it was something so simple as rubbing his scratchy beard on them. Their giggles and feeble pushes were a delight to the burly man and he’d be a fool if he stopped doing it. The others (mainly Petra) would disagree but after all that had happened during the last two years it was nice to see the two enjoy each other’s company like that. Sickly, yet heart-warming as Ivor had put it. 

“It’s ok…” they relent, much preferring the little fuzzy tuft that Axel usually kept. They swear he only shaved every now and then to plague their life with bristly cuddles and kisses. You try explaining to the gang why your cheek is raw red on one side. Well, they’re pretty sure every knows why, the couple being nothing short of ‘public’ at this point. 

“Ok? Hmmm…” Axel mocks being hard in thought, not a difficult feat if you asked anyone else but they knew this to be a bad sign.

“Axel…” they draw his name out in a warning tone, hating the foolish grin that suffuses their boyfriends face.

“I guess…”

“Axel, no”

“I’ll just have to…”

“Axel, Axel no” 

Their breath is hitched and they know what’s coming. Even as he draws out each sentence, their heart flutters with panic and excitement, small giggles bubbling in their throat. Loving the fact he’s pulling them in closer and rubbing smooth circles on their hips. They think about darting out from his grip, or wriggling enough to even do so, when-

“Do it more then!” 

Ah, damn.

It goes on for a while, Axel heartily chuckling as they wriggle and squirm in his grip, sharp little squeaks and small mercies falling from their lips. Soon, his evil ministration ceases and the two stand there. His head resting on their shoulder as they muffle revenge into his shirt, breath coming short to both parties.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!  
> if you liked this fic please leave a kudos and comment below!  
> see ya in the next one!


End file.
